<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>共和国里当司机——刁大犬刁师傅之三只手合力 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519677">共和国里当司机——刁大犬刁师傅之三只手合力</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF, Political RPF, 共和国里当司机, 水表圈, 膜乎</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Communism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>共和国里当司机——刁大犬刁师傅之三只手合力</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       刁师傅的包子美名远扬，大街小巷之间传颂着“<strong>京城吃四方，庆丰包子香</strong>”这句被刁师傅钦定的“千古佳句”。一见到刁师傅，乘客们纷纷称赞道，每一次吃完庆丰包子，都忍不住用手捂住满口是呕吐物的嘴巴，并竖起大拇指以表示包子的美味。还称赞道自从吃了庆丰包子，就吃不下其他饭菜了，起到了绝佳的节食作用，再也不用担心减肥不成功的问题。<br/><br/>        甚至有乘客四肢朝天卖力地夸赞道，刁师傅的包子是整个疯狂宇宙里最干净的包子，比下水道里的地沟油和梁家河的沼气池大粪还干净，吃了之后心肺瞬间变得岿然不动，肠胃发出噔噔咚的声音，下体立马满X喷粪啊，喷得他满X是粪，治好了他三十多年的便秘，以至于现在都只能倒着走。尽管刁大犬从来没吃自己做的包子，但看着乘客们怪异而扭曲的身姿，僵硬而惶恐的笑容，他也打自心底地笑了。<br/><br/>        但由于近年来中南海驾校与华盛顿驾校在国际交通道路贸易来往上有些摩擦和碰撞，使中国的车费路费以及交通道路的维护成本越来越高，乘客们开始吃不起刁师傅的包子了，而刁师傅为自己的包子不能继续造福社会而深感痛心。<br/><br/>        为此他对大洋彼岸吃饱了没事干的特朗普特师傅的所作所为感到非常气愤。可他早已做好思想准备，打贸易战，是会触及某些司机的利益。但哪怕制裁加身，刁师傅也岿然不动。风狂雨骤可以掀翻大海和小池塘，但它不能掀翻中南海驾校。因此两人经常在国际高速上玩碰碰车，可吃亏的总是刁大犬。忍无可忍的刁师傅向特师傅发起了一场一对一的自由搏击比赛。<br/><br/>        刁师傅在特师傅面前夸夸其谈，大肆炫耀道：“小川普，<a href="https://mohu.pincong.rocks/question/2147">我青年时代就练过</a>散打、空手道、跆拳道、拳击、泰拳、柔道、合气道、截拳道、阿拉伯武术、印度武术、中国功夫、法国自由搏击、俄罗斯桑伯、咏春拳、摔跤、太极拳、相扑、蒙古摔跤、自由搏击、法式踢腿术、巴西格雷西柔术、卡波耶拉、马来席拉、角力、日耳曼擒拿术、潘克拉辛……我还会打勾拳、直拳、摆拳、刺拳、长拳、平拳、尖拳、醉拳、螳螂拳、莫家拳、少林拳、形意拳、波动拳、升龙拳、没人拳、义和拳、刁大拳……看我把你和老虎苍蝇关在笼子里一起打，然后随时三只手合力把你揍得不强自息。”<br/><br/>        特师傅不屑道：“I don't know where is your strength and courage come to challenge me. But I will have a good fight and you will pay the price for what your said.Make America Great Again!”<br/><br/>        刁师傅心想：“我靠！说的什么鸟语？”于是他先发制人，给对面一套共产主义铁拳，又打出名为“取消大豆农产品采购”的一拳。特师傅挨完这顿打后似乎毫无损失，仿佛刁大犬在给他挠痒痒，除了为刚才的那一拳后退了一步。但很快特师傅又往大犬身上连续打出了三招致命拳。<strong>一拳名为“禁止华为”，另一拳名为“惩罚关税”，又一拳名为“汇率操控”。</strong>把刁师傅揍得满眼是金颗绿玉，一肚子的颐屎气汁从口中迸发而出。可是爱要面子的刁师傅假装不以为然道：“哈哈！你已经被我的‘包轮功’发出的内力所伤，百年后必死无疑！”<br/><br/>        由于这场搏击赛经过八...千万个回合后，到现在也没打完，最终结果也无人得知。而现在刁师傅仍然对此一脸不屑，时不时猫在他的六四牌黑色高级轿车里自我安慰道：“哼！我青年时代就和乔·路易斯、洛基·马西安诺、穆罕默德·阿里、乔·弗雷泽、乔治·福尔曼、依凡德·何利菲德、伯纳德·霍普金斯、迈克·泰森、罗伊·琼斯、奥斯卡·德·拉·霍亚、弗洛伊德·梅威瑟、莱诺克斯·路易斯、乔·卡尔扎合、大卫·海耶、纳辛·哈米德、安东尼·约书亚、凯尔·布洛克、洛文干沙利斯、亚历山大·波维特金、根纳季·戈洛夫金、弗拉迪米尔·克利奇科、维塔利·克利钦科、具志坚用高、村田谅太、井上尚弥、曹星如、曼尼·帕奎奥、邹市明等人交过手，有什么了不起的……”<br/><br/><strong>共和国里当司机——刁大犬刁师傅（他要开到死）</strong><br/><br/><a href="https://mohu.pincong.rocks/article/570">一带一路</a>        <a href="https://mohu.pincong.rocks/article/631">二百斤麦子</a><br/>    <a href="https://mohu.pincong.rocks/article/644">三只手合力</a>    <a href="https://mohu.pincong.rocks/article/686">四无忌惮</a><br/>    <a href="https://mohu.pincong.rocks/article/719">五将无我</a>        <a href="https://mohu.pincong.rocks/article/749">六百亿美元</a><br/>    <a href="https://mohu.pincong.rocks/article/773">七关易道</a>        <a href="https://mohu.pincong.rocks/article/833">八千万美元</a><br/>    <a href="https://mohu.pincong.rocks/article/969">九二共识</a>        <a href="https://mohu.pincong.rocks/article/970">十里山路</a><br/><br/>由于自从刁师傅握住方向盘之后，就再也不想从驾驶位上下来，因此刁师傅将无限期地在中国把这俩黑车开到中南海驾校倒闭，甚至要开到死，所以刁师傅的个人传记未来也将无限期地连载下去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>